Hary Potter and the Final Battle
by TheSuiteLife
Summary: Harry is back at Privet Drive, and he thinks he is out of harms way, but harm is on its way to him.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Final Battle

Chapter 1

It was nearing midnight and Harry Potter was sitting on his bed at Number 4 Privet Drive. He longed to be out in the wizarding world where he could play Quidditch, practice spells, and deliver mail by owl without people shooting awkward questions at him. But most of all he missed his two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. They had been his first friends because Dudley and his group of friends would not let anybody else be his friend. His snowy owl, Hedwig, was asleep in her cage, with her head under her wing. He crossed over to the other side of his small room and talked to her.

"If only my friends could come to get me out of here" he told Hedwig, the only living creature at Privet Drive who truly understood him, other then his battly old neighbor, Ms. Figg who Harry had only recently found out that she was a squib.

Hedwig shifted slightly and her amber eyes gazed steadily at Harry. He gazed back. He then caught hold of himself. For a moment, he had gone into a kind of trance, like Professor Trelawney had done during her prediction back in his third year. Harry thought that because he was at Privet Drive, no harm could come to him, little did he know that harm was on its way.


	2. The Boy Escapes AGAIN!

Harry Potter and the Final Battle

Chapter 2

Seventeen broomsticks were flying towards him and on them were Death Eaters. Harry quickly picked up his wand, opened his window, and pointing hiw wand at the oncoming Death Eaters shouted "STUPEFY" and several of the Death Eaters toppled to the streets below.

Harry dashed down the stairs his uncle yelled "What are you doing boy?" but Harry shoved him out of the way.

"Death Eaters are making their way here" he managed to say. "What are Death Eaters" Uncle Vernon asked. "Supporters of Voldemort" Harry said exasperated. "Get out of the house". The Dursleys took Harry seriously but Harry realized too late that he should not have said that. The Death Eaters were running down the stairs and toward him.

"Expelliarmus" Harry shouted, he knew it would do no good, the Death Eaters knew that was his signature move. They each pulled off their masks in turn. Harry saw among the crowd Antonin Dolohov, Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, Fenrir Greyback, and Walden Macnair. "So, why didn't your buddy Voldemort come too" said Harry, stalling. "You dare say his name" spat Bellatrix.

"I told you I didn't have any problem with that at the ministry" said Harry recklessly. "STUPEFY" Bellatrix shouted, but Harry knew too well that it was soon to come and shouted "Protego". A Death Eater who hadn't removed his hood now did. Sallow faced, with greacy jet-black hair, stood Severus Snape. "So, what have you been doing" Harry yelled "running from the ministry after you murdered Dumbledore". Snape did not answer and he took his chance. "REDUCTO" he shouted. The whole house begin to crumble down and Harry just managed to run out saying "ACCIO POSSESIONS".

He bounded down the street getting away as far as he could from the house that had once been his place of protection. Now, he was not safe.


	3. Back at The Burrow

Harry Potter and the Final Battle

Chapter 3

Harry needed to get from Privet Drive and fast. He hopped on his Firebolt (the fastest racing broom in the world) and tried desperately to remember the way to The Burrow. On only two occasions had Harry been to The Burrow straight from Privet Drive. He did as best as he could to fasten all of his personal belongings to his broomstick and set off.

He tried to see anything familiar that might help him find his way to The Burrow, but couldn't find anything. All he saw was a bunch of lights that came from car headlights and the windows of many corporations and houses. Harry wondered what it was like to have a normal life, just to be able to go to Hogwarts, learn, take his exams and then leave. If only Professor Trelawney hadn't made that _stupid_ prediction about Lord Voldemort having to kill him. But it also could have been Neville Longbottom, a chubby, accident prone boy in Harry's year. What had Lord Voldemort seen in him that he hadn't seen in Neville? The whole mystery was perplexing and made Harry's brain hurt.

Before he knew it, he was pass London and in the country. He descended slowly and carefully to the ground and dismounted his broomstick. He walked for what seemed at least two hours until he finally saw a sign that read, The Burrow.

He opened the door slowly but it creaked causing footsteps to come down the stairs. "Who is it" he heard a frightened Mrs. Weasley say. She was holding a lantern. She had obviously had it on a bedside table or else she wouldn't have been able to get down the stairs so fast. "Harry stepped out into the light" and Mrs. Weasley gave a silent scream of happiness.

Sweeping Harry into a bearhug she welcomed him into her home. "You need food" she said noticing that it was possible to see his bones through his shirt "honestly have the Muggles been starving you".

"Very near" said Harry as Mrs. Weasley went over to her many cupboards and cabinets, removing from them a lot of cooking ingredients that Harry was sure would give him a stomachache until he left for Hogwarts. He had decided to stay after all, because if he was going to have to face Voldemort, he needed as much brushing up on his fighting skills as much as the Weasley's needed money. Seemingly reading his mind Mrs. Weasley asked: "Are you really going to leave your education behind".

"No" said Harry "I figured out that over the summer that if it was me who was supposed to be defeating You-Know-Who then I need a lot of brushing up".

"I'll say" said Ron Weasley marching down the stairs, looking groggy. "Dad said that you hadn't come back upstairs in ten minutes and told me to check on you" said Ron to his mother. "Tell him I'm fine, I'm making Harry something" said Mrs. Weasley.

The Burrow was almost as much as a home to Harry as Hogwarts was. The people actually seemed to like him. After his quick supper, Harry dashed upstairs to Ron's room. There were possesions thrown on the floor, including his miniature figure of Viktor Krum. Ron had been an enemy of Krum ever since Hermione was asked by him to go the Yule Ball with him. Harry figured this was because Ron wanted Hermione to himself, but valued their friendship too much to tell him that.

He quickly jumped into bed and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. He had a dream about Bellatrix Lestrange who turned into Dumbledore, pleading, before Snape cursed him. The dream ended in a flash of green light and high, cold, cruel laughter. Harry then awoke with a start. Figuring it was because of his late supper, he went back to sleep.

Nice chapter huh! Please R&R


	4. The Battle of the Burrow

Chapter 4

The Battle of The Burrow

Harry awoke to a bundle of bushy brown hair in front of his face. Hermione was hugging him. "When did you get here" he asked her. "I got here last night, Ron told me what happened at your aunt and uncle's house last night, are you all right". "Yeah I'm fine" Harry said. He got out of his bed and dressed.

When he walked down to breakfast the entire Weasley family (including Bill and Charlie) were seated around the table. "Hey Harry" Charlie said, shaking Harry's hand. Bill looked the same as ever. Built like Ron, with his hair tied up in a ponytail. "Just let me cut it" Mrs. Weasley was saying. "Mum, no one else gives a damn about what my hair looks like, why should you". "Because I - there was a loud crashing sound from right outside the front door.

"Who goes there" Mr. Weasley shouted. "Us". Bellatrix Lestrange stepped through the threshold "and the boy comes with us". "STUPEFY" Ginny shouted. The spell missed Bellatrix by the space of an inch. _"Crucio"_ Bellatrix shouted. Ginny ran away from the table knocking over her chair in the process. The whole family, Harry and Hermione scrambled away from the table. Harry ran to the room that he usually shared with Ron. But there was already a Death Eater waiting there. It was Dolohov, his long pale and twisted face shining with glee.

"Tarantellegra" he said. "Protego" Harry shouted, and Dolohov's legs went into a kind of frenzied tap dance. Just then Ron burst through the door. "Harry what's happened" he asked, panting slightly. "I don't know" Harry said. They ran, silently as they could, down the stairs where Mr. Weasley was locked in combat with the pockmarked Rookwood.

Their wands were flashing, and both were fighting with the upmost intensity in their faces. "Dad look out" Ron shouted, but too late. The green jet of light had flown from Rookwood's wand and Mr. Weasley didn't have time to dodge. Tears streamed down Ron's face as his father crumpled to the ground, dead before he hit it. "ROOKWOOD" Ron shouted running at him, while Ginny, Hermione, and Bellatrix came crashing down the stairs dueling their hardest. Bellatrix matched their power and Ginny and Hermione were losing.

Harry wasn't going to let what happened to Mr. Weasley happen to Ginny or Hermione. He leapt onto Bellatrix's back and grabbed her hair. "Get off me Potter" Bellatrix shouted and Hermione took her chance. "STUPEFY" she shouted. Harry jumped off of Bellatrix's back as she keeled over backwards, falling down the remainder of the stairs. "Where's the rest of you all" Harry asked Ginny. "I saw mum running up the stairs from Lucius Malfoy, and last time I saw them Fred, George, Charlie, and Bill were all fighting Macnair. She then spotted Mr. Weasley's body and burst into tears. "Ginny I'm sorry but this isn't the time, we have to get the Death Eaters away from the house" Harry said patting her back, while Hermione looked pityingly.

Fred and George backed into view, battling just as Ginny said with Macnair. "Where are Bill and Charlie" Harry shouted at them. "Fighting the Carrows" Fred shouted. Harry, Ginny, and Hermione tore up the stairs searching. In the room that Harry shared with Ron was Mrs. Weasley and none other than Severus Snape. Both looked as if they were battling their hardest. Then Snape glanced at his left arm. He grabbed Dolohov and disapparated.

Mrs. Weasley let out a huge sigh "I don't know how they found us" she said, exshausted. "They got dad" Ginny said quickly, as if it would have been less unpleasent to hear the facts quickly. "What" said Mrs. Weasley disbelievingly. She ran down the stairs, nearly bowling over Harry, Ginny, and Hermione. They then heard a scream and tears from down below. Mr. Weasley's body was not the only laying there. Somehow, someway, the body of Albus Dumbledore had found itself to The Burrow.


	5. What to do With the Body

Chapter 5

What to Do with the Body

Harry stared down at it. The long crooked nose glinting in the sunlight. Ginny stared disbelievingly. "This has got to be a hoax" she said "there's no way the body could've gotten here. "This is it" Harry said "these are the same robes he was wearing at the funeral. A tear slid down his cheek. "What are we going to do about it" Hermione asked. "I don't know, I guess we could just take it back to Hogwarts when you all get there" Mrs. Weasley said. Harry and Hermione left, feeling that they didn't belong and that the family should do their grieving alone.

When they got up to Harry and Ron's room they heard the front door slam and knew that Ron would have just arrived and judging by the scream, had seen the two bodies lying there. Bill and Charlie rushed down and soon enough, Harry and Hermione could hear the whole family crying. "How do you think Dumbledore's body got here?" Hermione asked. "Only God knows" Harry replied. The Hogwarts Express left in two weeks and Harry decided that packing now would be better than waiting until the last minute. He left out the clothes that he would wear for the time being, and left his trunk open to save the task of having to open it again, with much difficulty.

Mr. Weasley's funeral was quiet and private. The only people who attended it were The Weasley family, Harry, Hermione, Lupin, Tonks, and Mad-Eye Moody. The train left the next day and Harry, and Ron were careful about packing Dumbledore's body. They put it in a very large suitcase and charmed it so that it would look like a pile of textbooks it anyone other than Ron, Hermione, Harry, or Ginny looked at it.

"Hurry up" Mrs. Weasley said as Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny ran through platfrom nine and three quarters. "See during the holidays" Mrs. Weasley shouted as they found a compartment. Harry could see see her waving until the train rounded a corner and she was put out of view.


End file.
